This invention relates to a process for preparing palatable soya proteins for direct human consumption and a product thus obtained.
The high alimentary and dietetic value of the derivatives of soya seeds which are rich in vegetable proteins has been known for a long time. The prior art describes many processes for obtaining such products. These involve removal of most of the fatty materials but not the protein soluble components. The product obtained is usually referred to as T.S.P. (Textured Soya Protein) or T.V.P. (Textured Vegetable Proteins). The terms are used interchangeably herein. "Textured" in this connection means manufactured by thermoplastic extrusion and not by a spinning process.
T.V.P. is not considered to be a "ready as is" product for human consumption. It can not be chewed and ingested as such because of its disagreeable taste. Therefore, such soya proteins are used in various percentages as additives mixed with various foods such as meat, flour and the like, and to prepare cooked food, such as hamburgers, wurstels, and baked products, such as sweets, bread and the like.
It has been a longstanding problem to provide such soya protein in a palatable form.